powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
POWER RANGERS NINJA STEEL
"Power Rangers Ninja Steel" es la serie número 19 de los Power Rangers. Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre junio de 2017 y diciembre de 2018. Contó con dos temporadas y 22 episodios. Sinopsis En el 2007 el poderoso y mágico objeto del universo conocido como el "Ninja Nexus" cae a la Tierra, justo en el jardín de la familia Romero. Allí Dane Romero que tiene dos hijos pequeños Aiden y Brody, recoge el Ninja Nexus y trabaja con su metal. Dane también descubre que el "Ninja Nexus" está protegiendo en su interior a la poderosa legendaria "Ninja Star". Durante cierto tiempo Dane se entrena y entrena a sus hijos como ninjas. Pero el poderoso extraterrestre Galvanax (que es además el productor y presentador de un show intergaláctico de peleas llamado "Galaxy Warrior") que lleva años buscando y persiguiendo la Ninja Nexus Star (para así tener un gran poder y conquistar el universo), logra localizarla en la Tierra. Así que Galvanax llega al jardín de los Romero y ataca a la familia para hacerse con la Ninja Nexus Star, pero Dane Romero que es un ninja entrenado lucha contra Galvanax. En la batalla la Ninja Nexus Star se rompe en seis mitades por accidente y Dane muere. Su hijo Brody Romero es tomado como prisionero por Galvanax y llevado a la nave espacial de Galvanax (la Warrior Dome, donde además tiene lugar el concurso de lucha televisado de Galvanax), Galvanax también toma el Ninja Nexus con las seis Ninja Stars en su interior y se las lleva a la Warrior Dome donde pretende lograr sacarlas. Sin embargo no lora consigue sacar las Ninja Stars del Ninja Nexus. Aiden por su parte desaparece. En 2017 en la nave espacial Warrior Dome, Brody y sus amigos el robot RedBot y el mago alienígena Mick Kanic logran escapar de la Warrior Dome con el Ninja Nexus con las seis Ninja Stars y regresar a la Tierra. Galvanax furioso se dirige con su nave hacia la Tierra para recuperar la Nexus Ninja Star. Los adolescentes Preston Tien y Sarah Thompson, que están en el recreo en su instituto, ven la estela que dejan Brody, RedBot, Mick y el Ninja Nexus al caer en la Tierra cerca de ellos y van a ver de qué se trata. Pero justo en el momento en el que llegan Preston y Sarah, Brody está una pelea con uno de los soldados de Galvanax y está siendo vencido, pero gracias al monopatín de Sarah y la velocidad que lleva, Preston y Sarah logran tirar al soldado de Galvanax y salvar a Brody. Entonces el Ninja Nexus comienza a brillar y dentro de él se iluminan tres Ninja Stars. Brody, Preston y Sarah cogen una Ninja Star cada uno y además de las estrellas se les aparecen a cada uno un Ninja Spin Morpher. Cada uno de ellos junta su Ninja Star con su Ninja Spin Morpher y se convierten en tres Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Con sus nuevos poderes logran derrotar y destruir al soldado de Galvanax. Tras la batalla la Ninja Nexus Star se va volando. Por otra parte los adolescentes Calvin Maxwell y Hayley Foster van con su coche por un camino cuando son atacados por más soldados de Galvanax. Logran escapar pero son perseguidos por un concursante de Galaxy Warrior que Galvanax envía para que derrote a los Power Rangers Ninja Steel, a cambio si los vence será el campeón del torneo. La pelea se televisa a toda la galaxia, pero Calvin y Hayley ven como el Ninja Nexus llega hasta ellos y dentro de iluminan dos Ninja Stars. Calvin y Hayley cogen una Ninja Star cada uno y además de las Ninja Stars se les aparecen a cada uno un Ninja Spin Morpher. Cada uno de ellos junta la estrella con el Ninja Spin Morpher y se convierten en otros dos Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Además Brody, Sarah y Preston llegan transformados justo a ese lugar y los cinco junto con sus nuevos poderes logran derrotar y destruir al concursante de Galvanax. A Partir de ese momento Galvanax va enviando a concursantes de Galaxy Warrior a la Tierra para que venzan a los Power Rangers Ninja Steel y se hagan con sus poderes y así sean los campeones de la galaxia. Todas las peleas de los concursantes son televisadas a toda la galaxia gracias a las buzzcams. Los poderes de los Power Rangers Ninja Steel van aumentando, pues Mick va forjando, gracias al metal ninja (Ninja Steel) que ha estado en contacto con el Ninja Nexus, nuevas estrellas que dan más poderes a los Rangers. Poco después la Ninja Nexus Star aterriza en el lugar en el que se encuentra el cantante de country Levi Weston, Levi es el elegido para ser el Ninja Steel Gold Ranger así que es capaz de coger la última Ninja Star del Ninja Nexus. Sin embargo Levi es secuestrado en la Tierra por las fuerzas de Galvanax y llevado a la nave Warrior Dome, pero uno de los ninja zords (el Astro Zord) logra viajar cerca de la Warrior Dome y atacarla, haciendo un hueco. Así que Levi escapa de la Warrior Dome y se va en el Astro Zord de regreso a la Tierra. Poco después Levi conoce al resto de los Power Rangers Ninja Steel (pues Sarah, Preston y Hayley son grandes fans de él y su música) y se confiesan sus identidades Ranger. Levi como Ninja Steel Gold Ranger ayuda de vez en cuando al resto de los Power Rangers Ninja Steel siempre y cuando sus compromisos y conciertos le dejan. Finalmente Levi decide retomar sus estudios y estudiar en el mismo instituto que es resto de los Power Rangers Ninja Streel. Levi, durante un enfrentamiento contra un malvado robot creado por Galvanax, logra recuperar parte de su memoria que había sido arrebatada durante su secuestro por Galvanax. Así recuerda que él es Aiden Romero, el hermano perdido de Brody. Aiden decidió cambiarse el nombre cuando era pequeño para no ser encontrado jamás por las fuerzas de Galvanax. Mas adelante Galvanax es sustituido en el programa Galaxy Warriors por Madamme Odius. Finalmente algunos de los Power Rangers Ninja Steel junto a Victor y Monty deciden infiltrarse en el Warrior Dome y acabar con las fuerzas de Madamme Odius que quiere hacerse con las Ninja Stars. Finalmente los Power Rangers Ninja Steel derrotan a Madamme Odius para siempre. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Ninja Steel Con cada persona con la que el Ninja Nexus ha creado un vínculo a través de una Ninja Star es capaz de usar su Ninja Star para transformarse en un Power Ranger Ninja Steel. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Ninja Steel recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Ninja Steel fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. Gracias al Ninja Nexus, los Power Rangers Ninja Steel puede crear nuevo armamento y zords Ninja Steel que los Power Rangers Ninja Steel puede convocar cuando deseen. Los Power Rangers Ninja Steel también pueden controlar a sus respectivos Zords con entrenamiento. Los Zords pueden unirse entre ellos formando diversas combinaciones de SuperRobots gigante de lucha. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: * Ninja Stars * Ninja Spin * Gold Ninja Battle Morpher * Lion Fire Morpher * SuperStar Blade * Rockstorm Guitar * Burger Camera * Ninja Star Blade * Ninja Blaster * Ninja Master Blade * Ninja Super Steel Blaster * Mega Morph Cycle - NINJA STEEL ZORDS: * Robo Red Zord * Dragon Zord * Nitro Zord * Kodiak Zord * Zoom Zord * Robo Rider Zord * Ninja Bull Zord * Lion Fire Zord * Falcon Zord * Serpent Zord * Tortoise Zord * Tiger Zord * Panda Zord * Piranha Zord * Rumble Tusk Zord * Astro Zord * Sub Surfer Zord Personajes principales durante la serie *Brody Romero - Ninja Steel Red Ranger *Preston Tien - Ninja Steel Blue Ranger *Calvin Maxwell - Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger *Hayley Foster - Ninja Steel White Ranger *Sarah Thompson - Ninja Steel Pink Ranger *Levi Weston/Aiden Romero - Ninja Steel Gold Ranger *Mick Kanic *RedBot *Galvanax *Victor Vincent *Monty *Ripcon *Madamme Odius *Cosmo Royale *Dane Romero Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de la serie está compuesta por Noam Kaniel, el tema principal está compuesto por Ron Wasserman con arreglos de Noam Kaniel. Está interpretado por Noam Kanielinterpretado por John Adair Episodios TEMPORADA 1: # Return of the Prism # Forged in Steel # Live and Learn # Presto Change-O # Drive to Survive # My Friend Redbot # Hack Attack # Gold Rush # Rocking and Rolling # The Ranger Ribbon # Poisonous Plots # Family Fusion # Ace and the Race # The Royal Rival # The Royal Rumble # Monkey Business # The Adventures of Redbot # Abrakadanger # Helping Hand # Galvanax Rises # Grave Robber # Past, Presents, and Future TEMPORADA 2: # Echoes of Evil # Moment of Truth # Tough Love # Making Waves # Game Plan # Attack of the Galactic Ninjas # The Need for Speed # Caught Red-Handed # Outfoxed # Dimensions in Danger # Love Stings # Fan Frenzy # Prepare To Fail # Sheriff Skyfire # Tech Support # Car Trouble # Happy to Be Me # Magic Misfire # Doom Signal # Reaching the Nexus # Monster Mix-Up # The Poisy Show